Story One
The Invincible Lords of Nature! On a distant Island a long time ago, the story of Gormiti begins... The magnificent Island of Gorm was once inhabited by peaceful nature loving people. They lived peacefully under the guidance of The Old Sage, keeper of secrets and magic, in their village at the foot of Fire Mountain a massive, dormant volcano that had never threatened the peaceful Island... until now. One day Fire Mountain showed its fierce nature by exploding through the earth and into the air. The once green and lush land transformed into a black, burnt, desolate waste area. From the ashes rose strange creatures, moulded from the heat of the lava and led by Magmion, lord of evil. These creatures of fire were called the lords of Magma and Magmion craved the souls of the defenseless Gormiti. The prediction was coming true "From the deep, dangerous creatures were rising. They would sweep the land, good would then return and battle a fate worse than extinction." Time passed and the lava tribe ruled the Island of Gorm unopposed. However, without opposing enemies, they starved. Their evil energy slowly faded, and Magmions triumphant laugh became a resentful sneer - his own wickedness had failed him. But he would not allow anything to end his reign, so he returned to the depths of Fire Mountain to recharge his powers and await an opportune moment to launch his attack and finally rule the Island of Gorm. One by one the Magma tribe followed Magmion back into the volcano, leaving the Island of Gorm deserted and lifeless. Time continued to pass and The Old Sage waited, biding his time and mourning the friends that he'd lost. Legend says that his tears became the magical blue flame called The Eye of Life, the symbol that inspired The Old Sage to pursue the renovation of Gorm and its people. A mammoth task lay ahead! The Old Sage asked the Elements of Nature to help re-create his lost friends and bring life to a new Gormiti civilization. Combining the Elements with his magical powers, four distinct tribes were born - *The people of the Earth - strong and righteous, the children of Mother Earth *The people of the Forest - wise and tough protectors of the woods *The people of the Sea - warriors of the Sea, as cunning and quick as fish *The people of the Air - guardians of the clouds, agile and cheerful as birds The old Sage was happy with his work, but he knew that what was stirring in the depths of Fire Mountain could return to destroy Gorm once again. Anticipating this, he created the lords. They were larger, more powerful and had no memory. They became the leader of the tribes. The lords were not just empty shells, for behind every one of them lay great strength and passionate souls. They would live and die for their tribes. Whilst dwelling in the depths of Fire Mountain Magmion's cruel magic became stronger and more destructive. Very soon he would return to the Island of Gorm, but this invasion would not be easy as Magmion had learnt that he could not live without the energy of the Gormiti to feast upon. This time he had a plan that was more devious than ever before... this time he would not only defeat his enemies, but control them forever! Time was fast approaching. Soon, the Gormiti saw trails of red flames coasting across the sky. At first they believed it was the after effects from Fire Mountain, but The Old Sage knew better. This was Magmion firing out his tribe from the erupting volcano. The Old Sage let out a burst of telepathic energy to alert the lords of every Nature tribe to the forthcoming danger. The lords protected their tribes in the villages and prepared them for battle. The epic struggle between good and evil was about to begin again. Magmion was not about to leave his fate in the hands of his tribe alone, so he launched a burst of wickedness at every village on the Island with the hope of turning the war in his favour. This was not meant to destroy the Gormiti more disrupt their ability to distinguish friend from foe. Magmion succeeded and every Gormiti village lost trust in each other and began fighting amongst themselves. Once friends, they soon became bitter enemies locked in combat. This is how the Great War began. The four tribes of Earth, Forest, Sea and Air clashed with lava and volcano. Friends were now becoming bitter enemies with each other. The good tribes believed that conquest was the only way to victory, whilst the bad tribes sought total domination, in line with Magmion's wishes. The Great War of Gorm begun. Tales of the bravery, conquest and battle between the Gormiti would fill the history books for a long time to come..... Category:Story Arcs